fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Akuma
Intro Atlas is a pro of the Diamond Devil Slayer Magic power. He is so strong and fearsome, he is called the Diamond Titan by man due to the unholy blows he gives to Devils. Appearance Atlas is a very tall muscular and very handsome man with golden eyes, golden hair and lightly brown skin. He wears sleeveless white hoodies that shows his abs and pecs. He wears blue fingerless gloves, black sweatpants and silver metal combat boots. Personality Atlas is a quiet man that only speak when he offer wisdom. He loves animals as he feels relaxed around nature. However, the silent man is personally sad due to the fact that his family is still missing. ▪ Constantly taking hits for his comrades due to a fear of seeing them hurt ▪ His Speed ▪ Fighting anyone of Holy Power ▪ cannot fight a girl ▪ Being Single ▪ Being Betrayed ▪ Angel/ Holy Things History Atlas Akuma was born on August.9 X792. He was living in the harsh wild environment after being thrown away by his family at a very young age. Young Atlas hit his hand on a rock, which cause him amnesia, leaving with no knowledge of his parents or past. Magic Diamond Devil Slayer Magic (Bluemage1992) ( ダイヤモンドデビルスレイヤーマジック Daiyamondodebirusureiyāmajikku) * Diamond Devil's Rage (ダイヤモンド悪魔の怒り Daiyamondo akuma no ikari) * Diamond Devil's Cleaving Slash ( ダイヤモンド悪魔切断スラッシュ Daiyamondo akuma setsudan surasshu) * Diamond Devil's Fist ( ダイヤモンド悪魔の拳 Daiyamondo akuma no ken) * Strike of the Diamond Devil Abilites Enhanced Strength - Atlas was put into a very vigorous training regime when he was little by his foster devil dad Adamas in Strength Training exercises until his disappearance. From a young child to a adult, Altas has gained enhanced strength by sticking to his training. Enhanced Durability - Atlas was put into a vigorous training regime when he was little by his devil foster dad Adamas in Durability Training exercises until his disappearance. As a young adult, Atlas has gained enhanced durability by training and will continue to grow more. Enhanced Stamina - Enhanced Speed - Enhanced Senses - High Magical Power - Atlas holds a very strong of magic within his body. He has been constantly to perfect and master his magic on a daily basis along with a very strict set of rules. Relationship Adamas ( Diamond Devil foster dad) Sting Eucliffe (Damon) Rouge Cheney Orga Nanagear Rofus Lore Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Roleplays= A Diamond Devil's Training Darkness Descends! Atlas's Dark Evolution |-| Storylines= Equipment Ultimate Enhancement Bracelet ( Depends ) - this is the ultimate booster. The item has thr power to give the user 10x strength, 10x the magical reserves increase, 10x the magic's spell power, and 10x power of magical items/weapon's power. Diamond Devil Gauntlet - Diamond Devil Greaves - Ways of Combat Techniques Diamond Harbinger - a fighting style that Adamus taught Altas when he was little. It focuses on increased hardness with each strike and enhanced defenses to ward of powerful attacks. Diamond Inferno - Rocky Parade - Gemstone Riot - Mineral Madness - Stats Attack 19.5/20 Defense 18.5/20 Speed 17.5/20 Intelligence 16.5/20 Destruction 15.5/20 Quotes Win 1:...too weak. Win 2: ...train harder. Win 3: ...Get lost. Lose 1:...damn. Lose 2:...not..possible. Lose 3:...not..enough..power. Draw 1:...not bad! Draw 2:...rematch? Draw 3:...Impressive. Triva Akuma means Devil in japanese. Atlas means a map or chart of a location.